fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Cardinal
Cardinal is a playable character and the central character of Subjugation. He is a prisoner of Guillotine End Institution, and a participant in the prison's Battle System. He was the first Superhuman whose powers were discovered, and the reason for the prison's construction. Physical Appearance A large majority of Cardinal's features are hidden beneath either his cloak or his hair; with these being his most prominent recognizable traits. Cardinal has dull white hair that reaches far down past his shoulders, almost reaching his elbows. Cardinal's left eye is always covered by his hair, and he states that he is unable to see out of it, and thus keeps it hidden to forget about it. His left eye is of a dull grey colour. One of Cardinal's more unique and remarkable traits is the large scar that cuts through his face. This scar always glows a faint red colour, observed by Yaroslav, GEI's resident doctor, as radiating his aura. He has a small nose that is disfigured from the incident that gave him such a scar. Cardinal tends to hide his mouth beneath the neck of his robe, though he has noted that one of his front teeth is artificial. Beneath his robe, it can be assumed that Cardinal wears the uniform that all other male prisoners wear: brown pants and a white shirt. History Very little is known about Cardinal's past, as he refuses to tell anyone without good reason. In the past, he unintentionally killed his parents and it is thought that this is what led GEI to be built and him to be sentenced. He was the first prisoner in the prison, and remained the sole prisoner for two years until Liz' powers were discovered; though the two of them never spoke more than a few words to each other. It is thought by most of the prisoners that Cardinal was the one who injured Liz, blinding her in one eye and disabling the use of her left arm, though it has not been confirmed by either of them nor the staff. Personality Cardinal is a very distant man, who rarely speaks. Very few people are able to converse with Cardinal, though many don't wish to try as they are afraid of his powers. As he rarely speaks, it is hard for most to get a true sense of Cardinal's personality, though as he is very cooperative with the demands made by The Overseer, Yaroslav, and Vier Wasserspeier, it can be assumed that he respects (or fears) those in a superior role to him. Cardinal secretly cares very much for his little sister, and is worried that he may have killed her just as he did their parents. Abilities Though he is stated to be very powerful with a variety of different abilities, Cardinal does not take them for granted and seems to be afraid of using them. According to Yaroslav, Cardinal's powers make him more deadly than many superheroes from comics. Despite this, he rarely attacks any other prisoners. Even as a participant in the GEI Battle System, he claims to only fight in self-defence, and does so only with normal punches and kicks. In his own words, Cardinal is afraid of his powers, as he accidentally killed his parents and perhaps even his younger sister whom he has not seen since the incident. He withholds his own abilities in battle as to not kill anyone else, though if provoked enough will unleash his powers in small ways. Trivia * "Cardinal" is not his real name, but rather the codename given to him by the government. * Cardinal is an Aries, as revealed by a tattoo he has on his left hand.